Cry
by BloodlustAtMidnight
Summary: "Do you…hate me?" "Hate is an understatement Kagura" Just a one-shot about Kagura and Kyo. How would it feel to love someone...who doesn't love you back? Based on Cry by Mandy Moore. Just read, it's a lot better than the summary ;P


_I own nothing. Not Kagura or Kyo or any other mystery characters. I do wish I owned Shigure though . He's hilarious. Please Review and I might to an epilouge to my (maybe two) one-shot :D_

* * *

><p><em>It was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes, the moment I saw you cry.<em>

"Kyo-Kun?" tears formed in the small girls' eyes. "Do you…hate me?" she half sobbed. The orange haired boy clenched his fists tightly, trying to

control his anger. He so badly wanted to hit this fool, to make her drop and suffer for what she just did.

"Hate is an understatement Kagura," he said through clenched teeth. The girl gasped and took a shaky step backwards. "I despise you. I wish

that…well I wish I never became your friend, I wish we had never met!" those were the last words the girl heard before dashing off into the

forest. Kyo knew he should feel bad for making such a scene, but he honestly didn't feel the least bit guilty.

* * *

><p>Kagura stopped and looked up at the stormy sky, cursing whatever was up there. "Why? Why does he have to love her! Why not me!" she<p>

shrieked, making the woods echo her words. "I know…I have split personalities and I can get a tad violent…but…I love him," the girl clutched her

cat backpack and dropped to the ground. Tohru Honda had finally won the heart of Kyo Sohma, and without even trying. Kagura knew that Tohru

was purely beautiful with her long brown hair and crystal clear blue eyes. She was so skinny, but she had the right amount of skinniness. No

matter what she did, Kagura couldn't look the way she wanted. Kyo would never like a girl with boring dark brown hair and flat gray eyes. Never.

"Why can't I be more like her?" Kagura wondered aloud. The bushes rustled and out came a figure, not visible because of the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Kyoooo! I'm home," Shigure, the orange tops older cousin, yelled. Kyo slammed his fist against the wall and screamed. Four hours and Kagura<p>

still wasn't back. No calls. No 'I'm sorry' texts.

"I thought she loved me!" he yelled and punched the wall again. Yuki, Kyou's cousin, slid the rice paper door open and leaned against the frame.

"Thought who loved you?" he said in his sickly smooth voice. Kyo turned around and his breathing got heavier.

"Why do you care you damn rat!" he said angrily. Yuki shrugged and plucked at invisible fibers of dust.

"I don't you stupid cat. I was just wondering why you were beating up the house," he murmured. Kyo grunted and punched the wall again, this

time making a fist-sized hole.

"I thought Kagura loved me, but she hasn't come back," he spat. Yuki's eyes widened in surprise and his mouth dropped open.

"You love Kagura?" he asked. Kyo's eyes widened until they were the size of saucers.

"NO! I despise her!" he yelled a bit too loud. Tohru started climbing up the steps, her brown hair swishing behind her.

"Then why are you making her stay with you? You should be convincing her to move on," Yuki said a bit angry. Tohru stopped in her place and

leaned closely to the door.

"Because, she was my first real friend…and I want what's best for her," You struggled for words. Yuki let out a giant laugh.

"If you wanted what's best for her, you would've let her go ages ago," he said. Kyo returned to the hole filled wall and ran a hand through his

flaming hair.

"I'm scared that if I let her go…she won't be my best friend anymore…even if I get mad at her she's still my Kagura-Chan," he blushed a little.

Tohru wiped a lone tear from her cheek and started back up the stairs. If only Kagura knew.

* * *

><p>"Because you're Kagura Sohma. You're beautiful for who you are," the familiar voice said. Hatsuharu stood in the dark forest with Kagura.<p>

"Haru? What are you doing out here?" Kagura asked, her voice shaking. Hatsuharu Sohma was probably the best looking one out of them with his

White and Black hair and his lean but broad body.

"I saw what Kyo did. You didn't deserve that," he said and sat next to her. She blushed when Haru pulled her close to him. Truth is, she's always

had a miniscule crush on him.

"Thank you Haru. I deserved it though," she whispered, her eyelids slowly drooping to a close. She leaned her head on Haru's shoulder and he

kissed her forehead.

"No Gura, you didn't. I love you," he whispered in her ear. Kagura smiled and turned around to face him.

"I can't say I love you right now Haru, but…I promise one day I'll be able to say it," she whispered and kissed his lips softly before drifting into the

deep dark space of her subconscious.

_It was late in September and I'd seen you before, you were always the cold one._


End file.
